


【HPSS】关于我教授倒追我这一小事

by Becauselove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Top Harry
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becauselove/pseuds/Becauselove
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 10





	【HPSS】关于我教授倒追我这一小事

※论坛体，格式从网上搜下来的，有错误请帮忙指出谢谢。

※七年级哈利X卝教授西弗勒斯

※人物ooc预警

※[]这个是表情

【求助】我的前辈在追我，我该怎么办？

如题，我有一个前辈在追我，由于这个前辈平日里是个不苟言笑，冷酷严峻的人，他突然来这出，我有些吓到以及不知所措。

所以，在此请各路大神帮忙出个主意。我在这里

#1 我是路人甲

沙发蹲个瓜。

#2 我的手速天下无敌

艹！

#3 吃瓜群众

楼主呢？

楼上你愧对你的名字[狗头]

#4 我想上救世主

楼主，你就这一点点解释就跑了，我们怎样帮你？

其实就是想要蹲个瓜。

#5 人生在世，吃瓜不香吗？

楼主，我限你三秒内出来，要不然就阿瓦达了你。

#6 我是路人甲

@人生在世，吃瓜不香吗？是个狼人啊！

#7 名字什么的太难了

狼人？哪来的狼人？是在谈我风度翩翩，温文尔雅的卢平教授吗？

#8 我爱死那个双面间谍了！

楼上清卝醒点，卢平已经不是霍格沃兹的教授很久了。而且人家有孩子了！

我们是在818楼主被前辈这件事，顺便吃瓜，啊不对是帮忙想对策。

#9 单身狗想哭

一时间不知道该夸楼上过于老实还是幽默了…

楼楼上我安利一下小天狼星，这个男人该死的帅！

[我馋他的身卝体.jpg]

#10人生在世，吃瓜不香吗？

由于楼主在三秒期限内不出来，耽误了我吃瓜所以出来接受阿瓦达！

#11 楼主（匿名）

来了来了！

#12 楼主（匿名）

可恶还是慢了一拍！

顺带一提，使用死咒可是可以享受终身阿兹卡班的套餐的哦。

[核善的微笑.jpg]

#13 我是路人甲

我都蹲了快三分钟的楼了，楼主你才出来！

#14 为什么我抢不过1L?

我是2L，回卝复一下楼上那位抢我沙发的人一下，明明才一分钟，别夸大事实。

[皮这一下我很高兴.jpg]

#15 单声狗别哭

若不是楼上的那个图片我真的怀疑你在引战[笑哭]

#16 我是路人甲

我冤枉啊！可能是你网速比较慢的关系？以及夸张修辞手法用一用也是好的，比如可以吓吓楼主。

话说楼主别潜水可以吗？我们等着吃瓜呢。

#17 这瓜不熟

秋天来了，花谢了，等了一秋又一秋，楼主的瓜连个苗都没看见。

#18 楼主（匿名）

我这个前辈大我二十岁，人是挺好的，专攻魔药。

我敢说他能给你下毒于无形之中。

为了防止你们这些人扒马甲我就不把关于他的信息更多地暴卝露卝出来。我们就挑重点说。

这一次，他不慎被坩埚内的液卝体溅到（我兄弟提卝供的，全课室就他一人溅到我真的不知道我该说什么）性卝情大变，开始对我疯狂追求。

例如，对我的作业的评语变得温柔起来。

再例如，平日里会对我好言相向，要知道平日里他见到我可是恨不得把我杀了的。

再再例如，我会收到一些礼物，落款处是他的名字。（要不是过于熟悉他的字体，我会怀疑这是别人借他名义送的，还有他可能是对我的魔药学有点怨言，送我的都是关于魔药的书籍）

[囧.jpg]

回卝复一下刚刚所有等吃瓜的人，我的伙计刚刚叫我，所以耽误了。抱歉。

回卝复16L:打字需要时间的啊！

#19 霍格沃兹的魔药课教授很可怕

不得不说，楼主对那个前辈的描述让我想到某霍格沃兹教授…

#20 我想上救世主

……我也

#21 我是路人甲

……我也

#22 人生在世，吃瓜不香吗？

……我也

#23 名字什么的太难了

……我也

#24 我爱死那个双面间谍了！

……我也个梅林哦！你们说的不就是我的男人吗？！

#25 吃瓜群众

布斯巴顿的学卝生表示不解

#26 单声狗想哭

德姆斯特朗同不解

#27 我想上救世主

就让我给你们科普科普。

西弗勒斯·斯内普，霍格沃兹魔药学教授以及斯莱特林院长，全英国最年轻的魔药大师，于1998卝年担任霍格沃兹校长，于1999年（也就是今年）重拾旧责。

曾经是食死徒，但是由于莉莉·波特，也就是救世主哈利·波特的母亲的死亡迫使他改变了阵营，加入了凤凰社。他对莉莉·波特的感情目前无法得知，有些人说是日久生情，有的说是对亲情的渴望而转变成了爱情，有的还说是暗恋。究竟哪个是正确的这点，我们暂时无从得知。（这件事估计只有他本人和我爱豆知道而已）

他于最终之役中以死咒杀死了阿不思·邓布利多，回到了汤姆·里德尔的身边，最后不知出于什么原因被汤姆·里德尔的爱宠杀死。后被赶来的救世主送去治疗才得以保住性命。

有人说他是叛卝徒，有人说他是英雄，怎么定义他你们就自己看着办了。

由于这个人长得不怎么好看就算了，还不爱洗头的关系被我们戏称油腻腻的老蝙蝠。

别问老蝙蝠这个词怎样来的。问就是他整日穿着黑衣，走路是黑袍滚滚像极了一只蝙蝠。

#28 单身狗想哭

德姆斯特朗生想补充一点！

他是我爱豆，小天狼星·布莱克的仇敌。

#29 我馋那个媚娃的身卝子

新人入坑报道一下。

老卝师说过有问题就要发问！

我不明白了，27楼说斯内普首先是食死徒的，过后就是凤凰社的人，再之后又变成了食死徒的人？这都什么跟什么？

#30 楼主（匿名）

回卝复29L:错了。他是凤凰社的人。在莉莉·波特死后他就开始效忠凤凰社了。表面上是效忠食死徒，实际上是凤凰社的间谍。

#31 我想上救世主

回卝复29L：此回到非彼回到啊，孩子！

#32 霍格沃兹的魔药教授超可怕的

楼主好像对于那场战争的事情很熟悉…好姐妹们，缩小范围了，楼主是霍格沃兹的人。

无论是27L的名字还是把那个人的名字打出，我都想要夸夸楼主。楼主是格兰芬多的吧。

#33 我馋那个媚娃的身卝子

所以说他是好的？

#34 我想上救世主

回卝复32L：我的确是格兰芬多的，至于汤姆·里德尔这个名字我还是不敢说出来，但是这是论坛，我打出来总能了吧！

回卝复33L：他可以说是好的那一方。

#35 人生在世，吃瓜不香吗？

本人霍格沃兹生。

既然都聊到那个老蝙蝠了，我们可以把楼主的那个前辈代入成斯内普来想看看。

#36 名字什么的太难了

艹，姐妹你有毒啊！

想法很大胆，我很喜欢。

#37 我想上救世主

如果是这样的话……

楼主说过他的前辈比他大二十岁，我的爱豆正好比老蝙蝠小二十。

以这个年龄差的话，楼主和他的前辈不是教授和学卝生的关系就是同事…不过无论是哪种也太重口了把。

楼主对于前辈的描述真的很适合代入成斯内普，如果是的话，我的爱豆正好是茫茫人海中的一人！

不我不想再想了！

#38 楼主（匿名）

不是说帮我商量对策的吗？你们怎么扯到霍格沃兹的西弗勒斯·斯内普先生去了？

#39 名字什么的太难了

回卝复37L：年下懂不？照你这样说我突然觉得Hpss有点香。嘿嘿，我又可以了。

#40 以我之名，冠你之姓

歪楼了！我来帮楼主正一正楼！

#42 我想要一套俄罗斯套娃

楼主要我们回去不如你再多说些？

#41 楼主（匿名）

现在的孩子都这么精的吗？

好吧，我说。但是你们要给我打字的时间啊！

[假装生气.jpg]

#42 为什么我抢不过1L?

舒适地坐在真皮沙发上。

#43 为什么你们都以为布朗斯顿是女校？

拿来板凳。

#44 名字什么的太难了

盘腿一坐。

#45 小心我反手就是一个黑魔法

递瓜子。

#46 楼主（匿名）

我和我这个前辈是同事。

emmm该怎么说呢？我就把他小时候的故事说一说吧。

他是一个混血，和我母亲是青梅竹马，和我父亲却是仇人。

在他们读书时，我父亲他特别幼稚，和我的教父和两位叔叔（其中一个我不承认）组成一个整日恶作剧的团队。在我就读的学校为卝非卝作卝歹，重点欺负我的前辈。前辈也不是好惹的，别人不找事的时候，他可以安安静静（就是不知道为什么长到变了），如果有人找事的话，他可以掏出魔杖和你来一场决斗，进医卝疗翼的那种。

我父亲就简称J，我教父就叫S，我的两位叔叔就简称R和P吧。

前辈对上J他们也是一样，毫不惧怕。每次都是J和S和前辈打架，R个性温和所以很少与前辈大打出手，往往都是担任劝架的角色，把J和S拉走。而P……他就是一个卑鄙的胆小卝鬼，懦夫，除了老鼠之外我真的想不到更适合他的词汇了。他的阿尼马格斯正好是一只老鼠，梅林这估计是你最显灵的一次了。

我父亲对我母亲可以说是一见钟情，加上我前辈和我母亲走得近，所以前辈刚上学那时就被针对直到我父亲他们六年级的时候，他们才消停一些，因为那时候前辈和我母亲因为一些事决裂了，我父亲自然是高兴得很，毕竟少一个人和他抢老婆。

之后，我的前辈因为一个错误的举动间接的害死了我的父母。之后的东西就没有什么好谈了。就是在我上学期间我发现我有一点点喜欢他，之后就有一些事卝故发生。原本我想着处理完卝事卝故之后，也就是现在，我就A上去和他表白，死皮赖脸地缠着他，哪里知道意外发生了，变成他倒追我了……

#47 黑狗不是恶卝魔之犬

这故事怎么和我教子的故事那么相似？

#48 今天也是担心会和麻瓜飞机相撞的一天

所以前辈是楼主的杀父凶手？该死的这个设定有点带感！

#49 以我之名，冠你之姓

大佬！递笔递笔！

#50 想吃图拉姜饼

难道没有人注意到47L?

#51 我馋那个媚娃身卝子

可能是代入感太过强？

#52 斯内普给爷爬

你们这群人是不是有病？楼主情感咨询，你们代到那个恶心食死徒去？真的不知道你们为什么会喜欢那个叛卝徒。那个人的走卝狗。不知道是不是因为爬上那个人的床才得到重用的，恶心死了。明明是叛卝徒却被你们说成英雄，我也是醉了。楼主，建议你把他们都禁言了。免得出来丢人现眼。

[已删除]

#53 我爱死那个双面间谍

你才是出来丢人现眼的那个！斯内普有什么不好？人家忍辱负重去到食死徒那边当间谍，以那个人的脾性，他肯定没少受什么不可饶恕咒或者黑魔法。他还是个混血，混到人家斯莱特林的阵营里，肯定有些冷言冷语。如果没有他，你能活到现在？

#54 名字什么的太难了

52l的，我看你才是有病的那个吧！一个黑粉瞎bb什么。估计是霍格沃兹的学卝生，就是不知道是哪个学院的。霍格沃兹为有你这样的学卝生为耻！

#55 吃瓜群众

布斯巴顿也

#56 以我之名，冠你之姓

魔法所也

#57 想吃图拉姜饼

科多斯多瑞兹也

#58 小心我反手就是一个黑魔法

德姆斯特朗也

#59 黑狗不是恶卝魔之犬

虽然很讨厌那个鼻涕精但是52l你是出门喝了混乱魔药吗？怎么什么都拿来喷？

回卝复51L:的我说的是事实！

#60 楼主（匿名）

52L过激了，我删掉了。还有斯内普他是一个英雄。下次还有人喷这种事，我禁言，黑卝名卝单送你了，不用钱。

[核善的微笑.jpg]

#61 我馋那个媚娃身卝子

突然被cue还以为我招惹了谁

[害怕.jpg] 

[准备逃跑.gif]

#62 希望没有满月

回卝复59L:不要这么激动。

#63 为什么我抢不过1L？

我写个功课的时间，你们都发生了什么？

#⑥4 今天也是担心会和麻瓜飞机相撞的一天

我写个文的时间，你们都发生了什么？

#65 名字什么的太难了

没事，有个傻卝逼过来挨骂而已。大家都别被影响心情了。

回卝复64L:大佬的文快点放出来让我们磕一磕！

#66 今天也是担心会和麻瓜飞机相撞的一天

我只写了一小段，还是hpss的[心虚]

#67 人生在世，吃瓜不香吗？

呃sshp的出去一下，难道没有人注意到这楼越来越歪了吗？

#68 我想上救世主

楼主都没管，我们就别管了，反正吃瓜挺香的。

#69 今天也是担心会和麻瓜飞机相撞的一天

现代pora

双特工设定

男人被抵在墙上，男孩掐着他的肩膀含泪地问：“为什么你要这样做？为什么！”斯内普看着面前已经张卝开的男孩，张了张口，说出口的最终还是那句已经说过好多遍的，“对不起”。

哈利看着斯内普，内心五味杂瓶，最终他什么都没有说，看了一眼斯内普，便离去了。男人并没有挽留他，他在哈利看他的眼神中找到了答卝案。

那眼神中有着疼苦，绝望和放弃。

男孩不知道明年他等不到他别扭强大的爱人了。

#70 为什么你们会觉得布斯巴顿是女校？

？？？BE？

#71 我是路人甲

我觉得我以后没办法直视教授和救世主了…

#72 名字什么的太难了

我也…

#73 今天也是担心会和麻瓜飞机相撞的一天

HPSS适合BE啊！虐恋情深多带感啊！

#74 人生在世，吃瓜不香吗？

都晚上了，楼主呢？出来爆料啊！我们给你出对策。

[企图欺卝骗.jpg]

#75 是不是每所学校都长得像宫殿？

都一天过了……楼主你人呢？

#76 吃瓜群众

第二天，楼主不在想他的爆料

#77 单身狗想哭

楼主不在的第三天，依旧想他的瓜

#78 我是路人甲

伙计们，我好像发现了一个惊天大瓜！我想问问…你们学校有教授误中魔药倒追事卝件吗？

#79 今天也是担心会和麻瓜飞机相撞的一天

魔法所没有，这不是楼主的故事吗？

#80 单声狗想哭

德姆特朗斯没有

#81 为什么我抢不过1L?

布斯巴顿没有

#82 想要一套俄罗斯套娃

科多斯多瑞兹没有

#83霍格沃兹的魔药教授超可怕

霍格沃兹…有

#84 我是路人甲

对

#85 吃瓜群众

？？？

#86 单声狗想哭

？？？

#87 这瓜不熟

？？？

#88 今天也是担心会和麻瓜飞机相撞的一天

？？？

#89 为什么你们会以为布斯巴顿是女校？

？？？

#90 我馋那个媚娃身卝子

？？？

#91 小心我反手就是一个黑魔法

？？？

#92 是不是每所学校都长得像宫殿

强行破卝坏队形！但是还是按不住我的好奇心。

[疑惑.jpg]

#93 我想吃图拉姜饼

哦梅林，我们蹲到了一个大瓜……

#94 以我之名，冠你之姓

瞧瞧78l的话炸出了这么多潜水的巫师

#95 想要一套俄罗斯套娃

估摸卝着只有那些霍格沃兹的知情人卝士不愿意出来面对而已

#96 我爱死那个双面间谍了

本人斯莱特林在此实名控卝诉某波特姓救世主夺走我们院长！且合理怀疑楼主就是哈利·波特！

#97 我的cp是学霸

伙计，别躲了，你马甲掉了。

#98 为什么我抢不过1L?

麻烦哪位霍格沃兹生出来解释一下。

#99 希望没有满月

哈哈@混血王子 @哈利波特 祝99。哈利，不得不说在追求爱情的路上你有你父亲的天赋，不过这进度过快了，你教父有点接受不良。别担心他。

#100 不是白鼬

疤头！你这个该死的格兰芬多！

#101 名字什么的太难了

我没眼花吧？我的爱豆既然出现在这里！我我我我我又可以了！@希望没有满月 莱姆斯我爱你！！！

#102 希望没有满月

回卝复101L:谢谢。

#103 我是路人甲

我开的头，由我来结尾。

前几天，对就是救世主求助的那天，@我不是坩埚杀手（学长借@一下）炸了坩埚然后由于斯内普教授离得近所以不幸中招…咳咳结果接下来的一天里斯内普教授就十分反常。连他平日最喜欢扣格兰芬多的分都没扣，当然可怜了拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇。斯莱特林你们就不用想了，我进校五年以来就没看过他扣过斯莱特林的分。[心累]斯内普教授还给救世主送花，送的还是红玫瑰，还是当着全校面前面无表情地送的，我们都惊呆了，就邓布利多校长还笑得出来……然后本人不幸地看见了斯内普教授把他的瓶瓶罐罐还有一堆甜食拿去了格兰芬多，我当时一句艹卝你的梅林都要讲出来了！

大概傍晚的时候，我刷着这贴的时候，多嘴地和我闺蜜说了句既然楼主喜欢那个前辈为什么不借这个机会直接就是那个嗯你们都懂的他。然后救世主好巧不巧走过，然后听了我们的对话，莫名其妙地说了一句谢谢就跑了。结果，斯内普教授第二天就请假了，而罪魁祸首走进礼堂的时候还哼着歌，精神奕奕的。

教授，我对不起你！

#104 我馋那个媚娃身卝子

？？？不是说邓布利多死了吗？

#105 hpss是真的！

呃我是那个我想上救世主，但是现在已经放弃了的那个家伙。104L的问题，我很抱歉，漏了这点。邓布利多校长并没有死，只是提前喝下假死魔药，然后斯内普念了一条魔咒（无杖无声懂？），它发出来的颜色和死咒很相近。然后邓布利多的爱宠，凤凰趁着月黑风高把校长瞬移走了。这是邓布利多校长亲口说的。

再补充多一点，大战之后麦格校长就是我们霍格沃兹的校长了。关于对邓布利多校长的称呼，不好意思习惯了。偷偷地表白麦格教授！

我想说，教授嘴上念一个，心里想的却是另一个，您发出来的还是心里想的那个，也太作卝弊了吧！

#106 小心我反手就是一个黑魔法

梅林…我有点爱上这个男人了！

#107 我是路人甲

别想了，他是救世主的人了

#108 人生在世，吃瓜不香吗？

别想了，他是救世主的人了

#109 名字什么的太难了

别想了，他是救世主的人了

#110 我爱死那个双面间谍了

别想了，他是救世主的人了

#101 我的cp是学霸

别想了，他是我伙计的人了

#102 楼主 西弗是我的媳妇

别想了，他是我的了。

以及我之前说的我和他是同事并没有骗你么哦~毕业之后，我就是了。

@黑狗不是恶卝魔之犬 教父，尝试接受吧，已经生米煮成熟饭了。@希望没有满月 莱姆斯，我教父就拜托你了。@我是路人甲 私信我一下你的学院，明天我去找你当面感谢一下，以及结婚请帖有你的份了。

@混血王子 西弗勒斯，我爱你！

#103 虎斑猫不凶

本校认证，哈利·波特先生明年为黑魔法防御术教授。

回卝复105L:谢谢你的喜欢。

#103 我的cp除了下棋一无是处

@虎斑猫不凶 麦格教授，@混血王子 斯内普教授午好。

以及罗恩，哈利！你们的论文还没写完！[愤怒]

#104 黑狗不是恶卝魔之犬

哈利，你高兴就好……

我对不起莉莉和詹姆斯啊！

#105 今天也是担心会和麻瓜飞机相撞的一天

你们都在关心别的，而我的注意力只在我的cp是真的！

#106 我想吃图拉姜饼

我也！

#107 我馋那个媚娃身卝子

我也！

#1О8 为什么你们会以为布斯巴顿是女校？

我也！

#109 人生在世，吃瓜不香吗？

虽然逆了我的cp但是我还是有点激动（？

#120 想要一套俄罗斯套娃

祝99！

#121 是不是每所学校都长得像宫殿

祝99！

#122 我是路人甲

祝99！

#123 霍格沃兹的魔药教授超可怕

……祝99

#124 单声狗想哭

祝99！

#125 名字什么的太难了

祝99！

#126 为什么我抢不过1L?

祝99！

#127 我不是坩埚杀手

祝99…

#128 楼主 西弗是我媳妇

多谢大家祝福！

#129 混血王子

哈利·波特！我没答应你，死皮赖脸混弄是非的格兰芬多！下次请滚出我的寝室！

#130 柠檬雪宝

哈哈年轻真好，祝99。

____________________  
科多斯多瑞兹是俄罗斯的魔法学校，魔法所是日本的。布斯巴顿和德姆斯特朗大家都懂是哪里的。


End file.
